Letters to FMA:B!
by AnimeTwins101
Summary: Write Letters to your favorite FMA:B characters! Or to your least favorite characters. Or a character you don't know that well. Or just plain old creeps you out. Write to anyone of them. Just PM me with the letter. Ocs are welcome! I DO NOT OWN FMA:B! Rated T for some characters language and filthy minds.
1. Introduction

Letters to FMA:B!

_AnimeTwins101: Hello. Say hi you guys!

FMA:B Cast: Hi!

AnimTwins101: Wow... That was loud. But anyway let's get down to the meaning of this fanfiction. This fanfiction is about writing letters to any FMA:B character you want!

Edward: I know everyone wants to do me, but try other too.

Alphonse: Brother, do you think I'll get some?

Greed-Ling: You guys know _I _wanteverything so write to me ladies.

Roy: If you write to me you get a free miniskirt.

Riza: Sir. Stop tempting the fangirls with miniskirts again.

Winry: You guys are so imature! You guys can write to anyabody! I seriously mean anybody. Not just one of these idoits but the whole cast! Even me and Granny!

AnimeTwins101: Yep! Just write your letter in a PM to me! I am just doing FMA:B ONLY! I'm knew at this so sorry about some oocness. So coment, if you want your letter read by your favorite characters. Ocs are welcome to write, just send me the link to your fanfition so I can get the idea of what to write. Bye guys!

FMA:B Cast: Bye!


	2. Clair Aragon

Letters To FMA:B!

Clair Aragon

AnimeTwins101: Hello guys! Guess what I got a review!

FMA:B Cast: What?

AnimeTwins101: I know right. The lovely reviewer is Clair Aragon. She wrote to Ed, Al, Greed-Ling, Envy, Winry, and Father Cornello.

Ed: I told you guys _I_ would get one!

Al: Thank you for writing me.

Greed-Ling: Thank you. *Grins*

Envy: Thanks?

Winry: Yay! I got one!

Father Cornello: Thank beloved Child of God.

AnimeTwins101: To the letters!

_**Okay Ed: Why do hate milk so much, and don't give me that it's just horrible. Give me a real answer, because I hate milk too! I hate the stupid after taste, and it makes you more thirsty than before.**_

_Dear Clair Aragon,_

_ I totaly argree with you! Finaly another milk hater! *Gives you a virtual cookie* Well I hate milk because it's cow juice. I mean who wants to drink cow juice?! Winry says that it will make me grow taller but I still won't drink that crap._

_ -From Your Favorite Character,_

_Edward Elric_

_**Okay Al: Why you like cats? **_

_Dear Clair Aragon,_

_ Well I like cats because when I was little I was playing outside with brother and saw a little kitten. So we walked over to it and the kitten purred and licked me. Brother was jealous of me though. Brother says I should stop taking in strays. But I just can't!_

_ -From the Kitten Lover,_

_ Alphonse Elric_

_**Ling-Greed: I got nothing...**_

_Dear Clair Aragon,_

_ Why do you have nothing for me?! Seriously?! You even wrote to Envy! And he's a cross-dressing palm tree!_

_ -From,_

_ Greed-Ling_

_**Envy: Why do you choose a palm tree among all else?**_

_Dear Clair Aragon,_

_ First off, I AM NOT A GOD D*** PALM TREE! Why does everyone think that?! And second off, it makes me look younger._

_ -From the NOT Palm Tree,_

_ Envy the Jealous_

_**Winry: What's your favorite hobby besides auto-mail fixing?**_

_Dear Clair Aragon,_

_ Thanks for writing. Um... maybe playing with Den or drawing pictures... of automail. But can't usualy do those things because I'm ususaly working on automail with Granny._

_ -From the Automail Junkie,_

_ Winry Rockbell_

_**And lastly, Cornello: What is wrong with your eyes!?**_

_Dear Child of God,_

_ Nothing is wrong with my eyes. But I thank your soul for being concern with my eyes._

_ -From,_

_ Father Cornello_

AnimeTwins101: Thank you for reading. And thank you Clair Aragon for reveiwing! Please review people!


	3. EeveeAlchemist

Letters To FMA:B!

EeveeAlchemist

AnimeTwins101: Hey guys sorry I haven't written in a while I've been writting other stories *Cough* check them out *Cough*. I'm slowly but surely.

Edward: Yeah super slow!

AnimeTwins101: Shut up! Anyway sorry but I can't do the anonymous writers because I can't connact them about their letters. Sorry you guys!

Edward: Blah blah blah... Who is the reveiwer?!

AnimeTwins101: Jez... Snappy... The reveiwer is EeveeAlchemist and they wrote to Alphonse, Edward, Greed-Ling, LanFan, Winry and Envy.

Alphonse: Yeah onther one!

Edward: What?! I'm not first?!

Greed-Ling: Two for two!

LanFan: I got one?...

Winry: Yah!

Envy: Ok. Please don't be another Envy hater!

AnimeTwins101: Now to the letters!

_**Dear Alphonse,  
I love kittens too! Theyre so cute and fuzzy.. And sweet!  
**_

_Dear EeveeAlchemist,_

_ I know right! Why does brother hate it when I pick up stray cats? They're just do cute, fuzzy and sweet!_

_ -From Catlover Alphonse_

_**Edward,  
Drink your milk. Its good for you. You'll stay short if you dont drink it. Its that simple.  
**_

_Dear EeveeAlchemist,_

_ Why does everybody want me to drink my god d*** milk! It's like drinking cow vomit! Or like pouring water on the Colonel! I should do that sometime... Anyway I'm not drinking it even if it makes me taller! Not that I'm short._

_ -From NOT SHORT Edward_

_**GreedLing,  
Are you still as hungry as you were before your body was taken over, Ling?**_

_Dear EeveeAlchemist,_

_ First of all it's Greed that's writing back. Second it's not me that gets hungry it's the pain in the a** prince! Once he took over and passed out from hunger on the street! I mean how do you get that hungry?!_

_ -From Greed_

_**LanFan,  
You are a fricken awesome ninja lady. Period.  
**_

_Dear EeveeAlchemist,_

_ Oh thank you! Noboy really notices me that much so it's nice to get some reconition once in a while. But don't tell the young lord! It'll go straight to his head!_

_ -From LanFan_

_**Winry,  
That wrench you have.. Why dont you use anything else? And how long have you had that thing, anyway? **_

_Dear EeveeAlchemist,_

_ Well I used to use a screwdriver to hit Ed but the wrench just had a better feel to it. I've had the wrench ever since my 5th when I got it._

_ -From wrench loving Winry_

_**Envy,  
Are you a he? Or a she? Or an it? I still despise you either way.**_

_Dear EeveeAlchemist,_

_ Now I officaly hate you because you despise me. Also I'm an it because then I can become a guy and a girl. For example I turned into Hughes's wife and he was surendered helpless. Foolish humans._

_ -From Envy_

_AnimeTwins101: Jez Envy your a Creeper! Anyway bye guys!


	4. Moshigami1412

Letters To FMA:B!

Moshigami1412

AnimeTwins101: Hey guys! I finally have some time to do these! *Cheers* I'm not going to waste time this chapter because I thought the questions were very uniqe! The reveiwer in this chapter is Moshigami1412 (if you couldn't tell by the chapter title!) and they wrote to Edward, Envy, Riza, Winry, Roy, and Greed-Ling.

Edward: Now I'm first again!

Envy: Please don't be an Envy hater.

Riza: Oh thank you!

Winry: Yeah! Wait why do I always do that?

Roy: Miniskirt?

Greed-Ling: H*** yeah!

AnimeTwins101: To the questions!

_**To Ed, how would you like to see how much Roy fails at poems, moshi?**_

_Dear Moshi,_

_ Well I would really want to see that so I could use it aganist him every time I see him! So please show me a poem!_

_ -From ploting Edward_

_**To Envy, how do you feel about the fanfiction about you, moshi?**_

_Dear Moshi,_

_ Thank you for being the first Non-Envy hater that has written me a letter! Also some of the fanfictions are okay while others are just plain odd creepy._

_ -From Envy_

_**To Riza, HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO MOVE TO CHOCOLATE HEAVEN, moshi?**_

_Dear Moshi,_

_ First of all thank you for writting to me this is the first letter I've gotten. Also I'm not really sure. If I could bring my friends and family, sure. But if not I don't think I would (even though I really love chocolate)._

_ -From chocolate loving Riza_

_**To Winry, why don't you start a band, moshi?**_

_Dear Moshi,_

_ Well I don't know how to play an insterment (unless you count a wrench) and I don't know anybody that does know how to play an insterment. But I could find some people that do and I could be the singer (even though Ed thinks I'm not a good singer)._

_ -From Winry_

_**To Roy, did you know that Ed has a pair of koala underpants, moshi?**_

_Dear Moshi,_

_ Thanks for the information. Now I can use it against Fullmetal!... That's about it..._

_ -From miniskirt loving Roy_

_**To Gree-ling, why are you so bad-ass, moshi? You have Lan Fan drooling over you!**_

_Dear Moshi,_

_ Thanks sweatheart for thinking I'm so bad-a**. Anyway it's hard being this hard being this bad-a**. And that girl with the auto-mail is drooling over me? Sweet._

_ -From Bad-a** Greed-Ling_

_AnimeTwins101: Well that's all of the letters for this chapter! Also for those of you that have wrote and I have responed to can write again but you have to do differnt characters (unless you have some you want to do again has to be approved by me!). Bye!


	5. UltimateOtakuGirl100

Letters To FMA:B!

UltimateOtakuGirl100

AnimeTwins101: Hello! *waves* I'm quickly going to do this because this is one of my good friends on this website (also I forced her to do it anyway :D). Anyway this chapter's writter/reveiwer is UltimateOtakuGirl100 and she wrote to Edward, Alphonse, Roy and Winry!

Edward: Oh yeah!

Alphonse: Thank you~!

Roy: Please wear a miniskirt!

Winry: Thank you! Yes I didn't say yeah!

AnimeTwins101: You just did.

Winry: *Silent*

AnimeTwins101: Whatever. To the letters!

_**Dear Edward,  
I dare you to drink a gallon of milk. :3 And also, if you don't, I'll give a letter to Winry and tell her to force it down your throat in the most painful way possible (we both know she will have no objections). Your choice  
**_

_Dear UltimateOtakuGirl100,_

_ First of all that's just mean and scary! Also I will drink a gallon of milk... In a corse of 5 years! Ha! You didn't say how long I had to drink the milk!_

_ -From milk hater Edward_

_**Dear Alphonse,  
What's the funniest thing that's ever happened to you or Edward? Or the both of you?**_

_Dear UltimateOtakuGirl100,_

_ Well the're are a lot of funny times that me and Brother had have, but in my opinion I think the funniest things that happen are when Brother and Winry are fighting. They're so much like each other when the're both mad it's really funny!_

_ -From Alphonse_

_**Dear Roy Mustang,  
Do you have a thing for Riza? :3 You do, don't you?  
**_

_Dear __UltimateOtakuGirl100,_

_ Well I don't know how to answer this because if I answer yes she'll shoot me and if I answer no she'll get depressed then shoot me. Unless she has a thing for me! You should asked her along with me! Also could you try to get her to wear a miniskirt?_

_ -From confused Roy_

_**Dear Winry,  
I'm laughing as I write this, because I think I know, but... Who's the most annoying person that's ever asked you to fix/make automail? XD**_

_Dear __UltimateOtakuGirl100,_

___Well you already know the answer to that it's Edward. Every time he wants me to make/fix his auto-mail it's always because he has gotten in trouble again! He doesn't even call me! He makes me so angry somtimes! *Throws wrench at Edward*... Thanks for writting to me!_

_ -From Winry_

__AnimeTwins101: Bye peoplez!_


	6. xWhiteChocolate

Letters To FMA:B!

xWhiteChocolate

AnimeTwins101: Guess what? I am writting all of the requests that I've gotten (so far) today! Yeah bordom! Anyway the reveiwer for this chapter (if you don't read the chapter name) is xWhiteChocolate and they wrote to Pride, Envy and Father. Ohh new ones!

Pride: I got a letter?

Envy: Welcome to the club Pride.

Father:...

AnimeTwins101: You don't have to be mean! Anyway to the reviews!

_**Dear Pride,  
Is it true that you somewhat care about your human mother? And if yes Aww...please don't kill me now!  
**_

_Dear xWhiteChocolate,_

_ First of all you don't have to be scared I'm just writting a letter. Also I do somewhat care about my human mother she always trys to make time for me and takes care of me even though I can take care of myself. She even risked her own life to save me once when we almost got hit by a car in central. Even though I could've easliy protected myself but she protected me before I could even think about saving myself. So I do somewhat care about my human mother._

_ -From Pride_

_**Dear Envy,  
If you were at a beach, and you put coconuts in your hair, and just stood still for a while, you do know how much you'd look like a palm tree, right? **_

_Dear xWhiteChocolate,_

_ Why do all fangirls think I look like a god d*** plam tree!? It's just how my hair is! If I turned into the Fullmetal pipsqeak and did what you said, would I look like a plam tree then? No! Because I look different!_

_ -From the HUMONCULUS Envy_

_**Dear Father,  
Back then, when Hohenheim didn't know of your true intentions, were you two like bffs?**_

_Dear xWhiteChocolate,_

_ First of all what is a 'bff'? It's sounds like human nonsense. But if your trying to get at me and Hohenheim being friends, then yes._

_ -From Father_

___AnimeTwins101: Jez! Pride's letter is so touching!

Pride: I will end you!

AnimeTwins101: Ep! Sorry! Bye guys!


	7. UltimateOtakuGirl100 2

Letters To FMA:B!

UltimateOtakuGirl100 2

AnimeTwins101: Hello peoples that are now reading this! Anyway this chapter is another one that UltimateOtakuGirl100 did! *cheers* I didn't even force her to do it this time! Anyway she wrote to Edward, Rose, Winry, Roy and Riza, Riza (again), Envy, Fuhrer King Bradly and Truth.

Edward: Hey UltimateOtakuGirl100 (again)!

Winry: What's up? (Edward: Weirdo)

Rose: Oh thank you very much!

Roy: Oh no *starts sweating because of last letter*

Riza: Thank you!

Envy: Okay.

Fuhrer King Bradly: Thanks you Miss.

Truth: **THANK YOU FOR WRITING TO ME.**

AnimeTwins101: Letter time!

_**Dear Edward, Rose, and Winry  
Nice save last time, Ed... but 5 years, or else. Only problem is, in the course of 5 years, won't the milk go bad? In my opinion, that's worse than having Winry take you down. Anyways! Ed, do you like Winry or Rose more? :3 And you two, full permission to beat him up whatever he says. Bye! **_

_Dear UltimateOtakuGirl100,_

_ First of all this is Edward writing back. Anyway you didn't say it had to be the same milk, you just said I had to drink a gallon of milk not the same gallon of milk... About the next question... Uh what if I just say no to both of them (then noboy gets sad but they do get mad at me)... Maybe I should rethink that... Um... I think I like Winry a little more because I don't really know Rose that much. But I think she's a good person!_

_ -Milk hating Edward_

_****__Dear UltimateOtakuGirl100,_

_Hello this is Rose writting back! Winry wanted to let you know Edward refused to drink the milk and she forced it down his throught in a really painful way. Anyway thanks for writting to me!_

_ -Rose_

_**Dear Roy and Riza,  
I'll ask you both, oh and NO SHOOTING! XD Do you like each other?  
**_

_Dear UltimateOtakuGirl100,_

_Thanks for including Riza in this letter (I'm writting for mine and her responce)! She said "Well... We've known each other for a long time. And that you should propose to me!"... Okay okay that last part is a lie. What really said was "Well... We've known each other for a long time. But that doesn't mean I love him but I doesn't mean I don't like him." And as for me I do kind of agree with her. But I might like her a little more then she likes me._

_ -Roy Mustang_

_**Dear Riza Hawkeye,  
Have you seen the Avengers movie? And did you know there's a guy in it who stole your name? :3 ...Oh, and Roy wants you to wear a miniskirt...  
**_

_Dear UltimateOtakuGirl100,_

_ Sorry but I've never seen the Avengers movie. Also who was the guy who stole my name? Riza is girl name... isn't? And the colonel wants me to do what?!_

_ -Riza Hawkeye_

_**Dear Envy,  
Exactly WHAT are you so "Envious" OF? D: You're friggin' immortal. And a shapeshifter. What else could you possibly want? To be a vampire or something?! P.S. I'm not an Envy-hater, I am just very, very confused.  
**_

_Dear UltimateOtakuGirl100,_

_ Well thank you for not being for not being an Envy hater (I'm getting sick of them writting me letters!). First of all I can become a vampire and I would hate it! Second of all I'm not exactly envious of anything that humans have! I just think that it would be nice to have someone that actually cares and loves you like that Hughes guy. But otherwise humans are worthless scum that have nothing to live for! Besides being ingerdiants._

_ -Envy_

_**Dear Furer Bradley,  
First off, did I spell "Furer" right? Second off, why do you keep smiling so much?! It's scary, not comforting!  
**_

_Dear Miss. UltimateOtakuGirl100,_

_ Thank you for writting to me miss. First you did not spell Fuhrer right (you forgot the 'h'). Also what's wrong with my smiling? Isn't a human trait to smile when you're happy?_

_ -Fuhrer King Bradly_

_**Dear Truth,  
You are freaking creepy.  
**_

_**DEAR ULTIMATEOTAKUGIRL100,**_

_** WELL THAT WASN'T VERY NICE. DO YOU NEED TO BRING BACK SOMEONE YOU LOST WITH ALCHEMY? THEN WE'LL SEE WHO'S CREEPY THEN.**_

_** -TRUTH**_

_AnimeTwins101: Well bye dudes!


End file.
